The overall goal of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at Baylor College of Medicine is to provide an environment for patient-oriented research which leads to an improved understanding of various disease processes, allows for better methods of treatment and diagnosis, offers training for clinical investigators, and facilitates the collaboration of investigators conducting clinical research. The GCRC supports studies ranging from Pediatrics, Medicine, Allergy/Immunology, Genetics, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Surgery, Neonatology, Cell and Gene Therapy, Hematology/Oncology, Endocrinology, Infectious Disease, Neurology, Gastroenterology, and Nutrition. Each protocol submission must have IRB approval and undergo a review by the GCRC Scientific Advisory Committee focusing on scientific merit, study design, analysis and patient safety. Once approved by the Committee, an investigator can utilize the GCRC and its resources. The General Clinical Research Center at Baylor College of Medicine has been open at Texas Children's Hospital and supported through the NCRR at NIH for 41 years. The GCRC is structured to accommodate patient-oriented research activities at appropriate sites throughout various departments of Baylor College of Medicine. A single administrative structure supports both the Pediatric and Adult Units of the GCRC. The Pediatric Unit at Texas Children's Hospital includes a discrete inpatient unit consisting of six patient beds, an outpatient clinic, specialized Neonatal Research Satellite Unit located within the neonatal intensive care unit, as well as a gene therapy core laboratory available to both the pediatric and adult units. The Adult Satellite Unit consists of a per diem unit within The Methodist Hospital as well as adult outpatient facilities located on the 12th floor of the Baylor Clinic building.